DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep08 Night Of The Hawk)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with some teenagers drag racing through the backroads of Harmony Falls, Oregon. One of the cars blows a tire and the driver swerves off the side of the road, nearly hitting a strange glowing rock in the process. As the teens gather to examine the large rock, Vandal Savage steps out of the woods and tells them that it's a meteor and says that it was their "destiny" to find it. Rip's team lands in Harmony Falls, following information from the Archeon that Savage made an appearance during that time period. Gideon pulls up some news articles citing a number of grisly murders and disappearances, and Rip suggests that Savage is behind them. To find Savage, Rip says they need to investigate the murders and find the common link between victims. So, Ray and Kendra pose as a married couple and purchase one of the victims' houses, while Stein poses as a doctor (with Sara as his nurse) to fill the job vacancy left by another victim's disappearance. Meanwhile, Jax is sent to infiltrate the local high school to look into three teens' disappearances while Rip and Leonard pose as FBI agents to work with the sheriff's department. Later that day, Stein reminiscences about the 1950s before Jax and Sara point out how socially regressive Harmony Falls is. Jax notices a girl sitting alone at the counter and recognizes her from the newspaper as someone who knew the missing teens. After some prodding from Stein, he befriends the girl (named Betty) by dipping some french fries in his milkshake and quickly agrees to go on a date with her the next evening. After befriending another nurse at the hospital, Sara discovers that Savage is running a restricted ward and posing as "Doctor Knox". What's more, Kendra and Ray discover that Savage lives next door to them and has a wife named Gail. When Savage invites Kendra and Ray to a party at his house, Kendra plays it dumb and convinces Savage that he doesn't recognize her, which means that he won't try to kill her...yet. Ray and Kendra head to Savage's party while Sara and Stein takes the opportunity to search for information on his restricted ward. Sara gets distracted by her new nurse friend (who's a closeted lesbian), before an alarm goes off in Hall H. Meanwhile, Savage puts the moves on Kendra but leaves when he receives a phone call to attend to his patients...which end up being the three missing teens transformed into winged hawk monsters. The next day, Ray uses his ATOM suit to break into a locked room in Savage's house and finds the Amon dagger. He escapes with the knife just as Savage walks into the room. Sara talks to her nurse friend about Doctor Knox, but ends up kissing her instead. Jax's date with Betty also goes well...right up until two jocks attack them. After Jax fights off one of the jocks, one of the transformed hawk-teens swoops in and pulls the two jocks away. Betty recognizes the girl as her boyfriend, but the monster attacks and slashes her neck before Jax is able to drive away. Unfortunately, the sheriff pulls Jax over and knocks him out before he's able to get Betty to safety. Leaving Betty bleeding in the car, the cop drags Jax away. Leonard and Rip track Jax's car and find Betty (still alive) but no Jax. They bring Betty back to the Waverider, where they learn about her transformed boyfriend and realize that the teens must have come into contact with a Nth metal meteor similar to the ones that transformed Kendra and Carter. While Martin tries to find a cure for the transformations, the rest of the team moves forward with a plan to kill Savage with the Amon Dagger. Jax wakes up strapped to a chair and discovers that he's trapped in Savage's asylum. Savage injects him with a serum that transforms him into a hawk monster. Savage is interrupted by Kendra arriving in the asylum to seduce/murder him, but he sees through Kendra's ruse and puts the knife to her neck. As Savage begins to fight Kendra, he unleashes his hawk test subjects on the hospital. Jax and one of the other hawk monsters attack Stein and Snart, while another hawk monster attacks Sara's nurse friend. Sara saves his nurse friend and subdues Jax, while Ray runs in and blasts Savage through a window to save Kendra. Taking Jax back to the Waverider, Stein begins a gene therapy treatment that transforms their teammate back to normal. Sara visits her nurse friend and gives her a goodbye kiss before leaving. Jax visits Betty and gives her a new car and tells her (and a transformed Tommy) to get out of Harmony Falls. Ray and Kendra also chat about their budding relationship while packing their house. Before Sara, Ray and Kendra return, Chronos suddenly appears and attacks the Waverider. When the bounty hunter breaches the ship and enters the bridge, Rip orders Gideon to take off, leaving half the team trapped in 1958. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Vandal Savage Category:Manhawks